


First

by mresundance



Series: Firsts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: Yuuri loses his virginity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into Yuri!!! On Ice fanfiction. Be as gentle with me as Victor is with Yuuri.

“Hrrmm,” Victor grumbles, rubbing his face in Yuri’s chest.

Yuri stroked his fine silver hair and Victor leaned into the touch.

“Victor.”

“Mm.”

“Shouldn’t we get up soon?”

“Whyyyy?”

Instead of smiling at Victor’s petulance, Yuri shoves him off.

“Oooooh,” Victor complains, rolling onto the other side of the bed.

“We have to get up and go practice.”

“We already did your morning practice.”

“Afternoon, remember? A little time to practice my jumps?”

“Did I say that?”

Yuri laughs.

“Yes, yes you did, Victor.”

“Oh, well, we should practice then,” Victor says, not moving.

Yuri sighs. He looks at Victor, splayed out, silver hair tossed in a sloppy halo around his head, long limbs scattered thither and hither, and he just wants to kiss him again. Wants to feel their bodies press together. To feel Victor’s hands on him, in places he hasn’t yet touched. It makes Yuri’s mouth go dry with either fear or exultation. Or both.

He hauls Victor up by the scruff of his shirt.

“We should get up and go,” he says, and then gets distracted by Victor’s gaze. Victor plants the softest, most chaste kiss on Yuri’s lips.

Yuri cups Victor’s face in his hands and returns the kiss. It doesn’t take long for the kiss to deepen considerably. Victor slides his hands down Yuri’s ribcage, beneath his shirt. His fingers are cool but firm as he lifts it. Victor plants kisses on Yuri’s chest. Yuri’s whole body tenses as he feels Victor’s mouth on his nipple. Licking and then sucking and nipping lightly, until Yuri is aching, his cock throbbing.

“Yuri,” Victor sing-songs teasingly. He pushes Yuri down into bed and Yuri struggles to catch his breath.

Victor takes off his shirt with the usual flare, as though he is in a fashion magazine and not in the middle of some bland hotel room. He also strips out of his pants and underwear, and Yuri’s heart leaps into his throat.

So. This is happening. He feels dim, distant from himself as he takes off his own shirt. _I thought it might be at home, in my room_ , Yuri thinks as he shucks his pants. Victor watches with keen, blue-eyed interest as Yuri wriggles out of his underwear. He’s embarrassed to be seen like this by Victor, even if they were -- whatever they were -- and he could tell Victor almost anything.

Except maybe _that. That_ was just embarrassing.

“Yuri, you look amazing,” Victor whispers in his ear.

Victor eases Yuri onto his back, leaving him feeling exposed. He’s been naked before with Victor, but not with an obvious hard-on.

“I want to make you feel amazing,” Victor says, kissing Yuri on the lips, and then his throat.

Victor begins kissing down Yuri’s body, and Yuri thinks that Victor has maybe waited for this for awhile. Victor would never begrudge Yuri though. He’s remained good natured since their first kiss, not expecting more nor asking for it, just happy, it seems, to be with Yuri.

His lips land on Yuri’s hip and Yuri shifts nervously.

“It’s okay, we don’t have to do anything,” Victor says.

“I want to,” Yuri says after a moment, his heart beating hard and fast. “I _want_ to.”

Victor perks.

Victor’s mouth, that stupid smirking beautiful mouth, travels from Yuri’s hip across his stomach and then down, down. His breath against Yuri’s cock is hot and it makes it harden even more. Victor hovers there, just breathing, while Yuri writhes. Finally, Victor bends down and kisses the tip of Yuri’s cock. Yuri stills. Victor kisses up and down the length of his cock. Yuri’s not sure if he wants Victor to get it over with, or to continue lingering.

Victor opens his mouth. _Here we go,_ Yuri thinks. Victor takes Yuri’s cock in with a small, contented sound. Yuri feels like everything else has stopped; there’s just Victor’s firm, supple lips, the feel of his tongue, and his hot, wet mouth. And then his hand, stroking the base of his cock.

Though the pace Victor sets is slow, Yuri’s toes curl. The heat, the suction, the wet sounds and sighs -- each send a jolt through Yuri, until he’s trembling and sweating.

“Are you all right, Yuri?” Victor pauses long enough to say.

“I’m f-fine,” Yuri stammers. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

Victor makes a pleased noise before going back down. This time, though, he begins to hum after he’s taken Yuri into his mouth. Yuri lets out a small cry and his back arches. Victor sucks harder, and takes Yuri deeper, then pulls back and Yuri feels _that_ spasm and then --

Victor with a faceful of cum. He looks bewildered as Yuri feels.

But he’s done it. It’s done. And it wasn’t bad at all. Of course it wasn’t. But it wasn’t anything like he’d feared it might be. He lies on the bed panting and wanting to go for a triumphant run to celebrate.

He hears water running from the bathroom, and then Victor’s returning, scrubbing his face with a towel. He lies back down in bed, pulling Yuri to him.

“Victor,” Yuri says after a long, languid moment between them.

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this earlier, but . . . I’ve never had sex before. Before this.”

“You’re a virgin?” Victor says.

Yuri winces. So embarrassing, to be twenty-three and . . .

Yuri nods.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Victor sounds genuinely hurt.

“It’s too embarrassing. I didn’t want you to think . . . less of me. I guess.”

Victor sighs.

“You really are silly, Yuri.”

Quiet.

“Was it at least good?”

How would he know? It was only his first time! But Yuri feels good, so.

“ . . . yes. It was good.”

Victor looks pleased and a little smug.

Quiet.

Yuri feels Victor’s arms wrap around him and draw him close.

“There are so many things I can show you, Yuri. I can be your love coach now.”

Yuri snorts, but he feels his cock begin to stir again. The idea of Victor being the first one to show him certain things, to _share_ certain experiences -- well.

 _Maybe_ , Yuri thinks, _my lack of experience isn’t such a bad thing._


End file.
